Because of Neko-Naru
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Sasuke menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan orang tuanya. Suatu hari saat dia kabur dari rumah, seekor kucing jantan yang cantik telah memikat hatinya menjadi yang lebih baik. SASUNARU! Awalnya untuk HARI KUCING INTERNASIONAL, tapi telaaaattt TwT


Title : Because of _Neko_-Naru

Paring : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Dan fict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Summary : Sasuke menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan orang tuanya. Suatu hari saat dia kabur dari rumah, seekor kucing jantan yang cantik telah memikat hatinya menjadi yang lebih baik. SASUNARU! Awalnya untuk HARI KUCING INTERNASIONAL, tapi telaaaattt TwT

Genre : Romance—Fantasy

ONESHOT

Warning : Berisi unsur Shounen-ai alias HOMO #tentusaja#, gaje, abal, alur cepat dll.

BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM, TERIMA KASIH.

* * *

><p>SUDAH beberapa detik berlalu sejak sebuah keputusan penting meluncur dari mulut seorang pria tua dengan wajah yang tegas. Mata terpejam menunggu jawaban dari manusia termuda yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Saat terbuka, terlihatlah kepingan oniks yang tajam—namun tidak sejernih saat masa muda.<p>

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? _Mereka_ akan datang minggu depan ke sini untuk melihatmu." Gumam pria tua tersebut lagi.

Sang Anak Muda yang memiliki paras melebihi manusia normal hanya menghela napas.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Sasuke!" gumam satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu. Memiliki paras rupawan. Air wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut dan penyayang.

Pemuda tampan di ruangan itu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke terus berusaha menahan emosi yang hendak meluap. Ia tersohor dengan sifat yang dingin dan keren, tidak mungkin meledak-ledak layaknya kembang api.

"Kalau kau menolak _dia_, kapan kau akan menikah? Sudah berapa wanita yang kau tolak?" tambah lelaki bersurai panjang berkilau bak iklan shampoo. Umurnya masih 27 namun wajahnya justru terlihat 57—akibat terdapat keriput yang sangat mencolok. Namanya Uchiha Itachi.

Cukup. Rasanya emosi Sasuke sudah mencapai zenit. Persetan dengan imej.

"Aku menolak ratusan gadis itu bukan salahku juga! Tapi kalianlah yang terus-menerus memaksaku! Hati itu tidak bisa dipaksakan!" teriak Sasuke.

"Jaga figurmu, Sasuke! _Kau_ ini seorang Uchiha!" bentak pria tua yang _notabene_-nya adalah sang kepala keluarga—Uchiha Fugaku.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian terus menjodohkanku dengan para wanita yang tidak cakap seperti mereka? Ingin rumah tangga yang-kalian-buat untukku dipandang orang? Aku bahkan tidak yakin itu akan bertahan lama! Bukankah kalian lihat sendiri bagaimana rumah tangga Itachi yang hancur dalam semalam karena tidak cocok? Ini karena keegoisan kalian!"

"Lalu sekarang apa maumu?" tanya Fugaku santai. Tatapannya tajam, menusuk sang Anak Bungsu.

Sasuke berdiri dengan dada yang membusung dan wajah yang datar, "Aku pergi! Persetan jika kalian takkan menganggapku lagi sebagai seorang Uchiha! Yang pasti aku tidak mau hatiku dicampuri orang lain."

"Silahkan pergi!"

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket. Baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Konoha adalah kota metropolitan yang menyeramkan. Tadi saja dirinya melihat sendiri adegan perampokan dan pemerkosaan seorang wanita di gang sempit. Namun tiada daya dan nyali untuk bertindak. Masa bodoh. Urusan dengan kepolisian lebih rumit dibanding menghajar para preman itu satu per satu hingga tunduk dan bersujud.

Mentari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Udara pun semakin dingin menggigit tulang. Biasanya pada saat ini Sasuke sedang menggulung diri di kasur yang hangat nan empuk di temani pemanas ruangan, secangkir teh hangat, dan musik jazz yang lembut. Ah, seharusnya jangan berpikir itu sekarang karena pastinya akan membuat delusi yang berkepanjangan—mengingat Sasuke baru saja mencabut semua aset.

Kaki jenjang berbalut kaos kaki putih dan sepatu hitam berkilau itu kini melangkah menuju jalan yang lebih kecil. Banyak rumah dan toko, namun begitu sepi. Sungguh kontras saat tadi Sasuke berada di jantung kota—kawasan tempat tinggalnya, yang tidak pernah tidur.

Saat sedang melangkahi trotoar, Sasuke melihat seekor induk kucing berbulu kuning kemerahan yang sedang menggigit tengkuk anak-anak kucing. Sasuke—yang tidak pernah melihat kucing pindahan, awalnya mengira bahwa induk kucing tersebut hendak memakan anak-anak kucing yang imut nan inosen. Memutuskan untuk beristirahat, Sasuke duduk di bangku taman di pinggir jalan. Juga sembari melihat lucunya sang induk kucing menggendong anak yang berjumlah lima ke seberang jalan.

Satu anak kucing sampai di seberang. Warnanya kuning cerah. Sangat imut.

Hewan dan manusia itu berbeda akal. Tentu manusia lebih berpikir. Induk kucing itu menggigit tengkuk anak lainnya. Namun dengan sembarangan anak kucing yang berwarna kuning kemerahan ditinggal di tengah jalan begitu saja karena sang induk mendengar meongan anak kucing lainnya. Kucing berbulu kuning kemerahan yang belum bisa melihat itu dengan tremor di kedua tanagan dan kaki di atas permukaan jalan yang kasar karena aspal, mengeong mencari induknya.

Sang induk yang sedang menggigit anak lainnya yang berbulu kuning pucat, bingung harus bagaimana. Akhirnya anak berbulu kuning pucat juga ditinggal di tengah jalan. Sang induk mondar-mandir ke jalan satu dan lainnya sembari menggigit tengkuk anak kucing berbulu kuning cerah berbulu lebat. Anak kucing berbulu kuning cerah lebat itu juga ditinggalkan di tengah jalan. Dan sang induk terlihat bingung untuk mengangkut yang mana dulu.

Mendadak sebuah truk besar meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan tersebut—menghalau kucing-kucing yang sedang berdiri renta di tengah jalan. Kedua alis Sasuke naik, namun tiada reaksi yang berarti. Dan... sebuah tragedi yang sangat mengerikan terjadi. Dalam sekejap, induk kucing dan ketiga anaknya tersapu dan terlindas truk pengangkut galon air minum. Truk itu terus melaju tanpa menghiraukan adanya tumpah darah pada ban. Awalnya, Sasuke mengira bahwa semua kucing di tengah jalan itu sudah mati, namun saat ia menghampiri, hanya sang induk, kucing yang berbulu kuning pucat, dan kucing berbulu kuning cerah lebat saja yang mati. Anak kucing berbulu kuning kemerahan terlihat masih hidup. Merasa iba, akhirnya Sasuke menggendong kucing malang yang berdarah itu ke tepian—dekat kucing kuning cerah yang sudah berada di seberang.

Entah dorongan dari mana, perlahan Sasuke menggendong keduanya dan membelai kucing-kucing manis tersebut. Halus, padahal kucing liar.

"Kau beruntung sekali, nak!" gumam Sasuke pada kucing berbulu kuning cerah. "Kau disebrangkan oleh Ibumu terlebih dahulu." Iris mata Oniks milik Sasuke kini beradu dengan iris safir milik si Kucing—yang terbuka sedikit. Tangan besar Sasuke membelai lembut kepala kucing itu. Perlahan sudut bibirnya naik. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Meaw... nyaaann..." meongan si Kucing sangat menggemaskan. Mendesalkan kepala dengan manja pada tangan besar Sasuke. Seolah ingin disayang dan diberi sandaran karena baru saja mengalami hal yang buruk.

Sensasi lembut dari bulu kucing dan tingkah kucing berbulu kuning cerah yang menggemaskan membuat Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Jempolnya mengusap-usap rahang bawah si Kucing, "Manisnya. Aku berjanji akan merawatmu. Namamu adalah Naruto!" putus Sasuke. Entah kenapa nama itu muncul begitu saja di pikiran. Atau mungkin karena Sasuke mengingat aktris idolanya yang kini sedang di London—menurut pemberitaan media.

"Nyaaann..." ujar si Kucing, seolah setuju dengan namanya.

Perhatian Sasuke beralih pada kucing di tangan kirinya yang berbulu kuning kemerahan. Kucing ini tampak lebih pendiam dibanding Naruto. Sasuke membelai rahang bawah si Kucing, hingga terdengar seperti dengkuran dari kucing tersebut, "Kau juga akan kurawat. Apalagi kau yang mengalami kecelakaan itu." Kucing itu masih nyaman dalam belaian Sasuke, "Kau... akan kuberi nama... ah, Kyuubi! Karena kau mirip salah satu mitologi itu."

Kyuubi hanya mendengkur nyaman.

Rasanya sangat berdosa jika meninggalkan ketiga kucing mati itu di tengah jalan dengan keadaan yang tidak patut dilihat. Akhirnya, Sasuke membawa ketiga kucing mati tersebut ke tepian lalu menggali lubang menggunakan kayu terdekat. Untung tanah di sini tidak keras dan tidak berpasir.

Perlahan Sasuke meletakan ketiga kucing mati—dengan darah yang bercecer, ke dalam lubang. Lalu dikubur. Naruto dan Kyuubi menghampiri kuburan kecil yang berisi ibu dan saudara mereka. Tangan-tangan mungil berbentuk bola bulu di ujung, menekan-nekan gundukan tanah. Seolah sedang berduka.

Sasuke sekali lagi mengusap kepala kedua kucing, lalu menggendongnya, "Biarkan keluarga kalian tidur."

.

.

.

Sasuke meletakan kedua kucing tersebut di lantai flat milik Hyuuga Neji—sahabat kentalnya sejak SMA. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menumpang dulu di flat mewah ini, sampai suasana mereda, dan ia mendapat pekerjaan. Dengan santai Sasuke menghempaskan diri pada sofa empuk berwarna putih.

"Kenapa kau membawa kucing-kucing menjijikan ini, huh?" komentar Neji dingin. Pemuda bersurai panjang—yang ujungnya di ikat itu baru saja menutup pintu setelah menjemput Sasuke dengan mobil.

Dada Sasuke kembang kempis. Telunjuk dan jempolnya memijat pangkal hidung, "Kasihan. Keluarga mereka baru saja mati. Aku yang melihatnya sendiri." Sasuke mendengus, "Sama seperti keluargaku yang sudah mati."

Neji berjalan menuju kulkas besar dan membukanya. Terlihat uap dingin dari dalam kulkas, menguar. Dua kaleng soda diambil dan dilempar satunya untuk Sasuke. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menangkap kaleng dingin itu dan menarik tempat pembuka kaleng yang terdapat di ujung. Bunyi desis keras terdengar.

"Kau terlihat lebih stres dari biasanya, Kawan." Ujar Neji santai. Ia duduk di seberang Sasuke dengan menumpuk satu kaki di atas kaki lainnya. Sekotak rokok dari saku dikeluarkan.

"Jangan ditanya." Gumam Sasuke, lalu meneguk cairan berkarbonasi itu.

Sudah sering sekali Sasuke mengalami perjodohan bodoh. Dan ujungnya... gagal. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang menggagalkannya. Biasanya, tempat berlari Sasuke adalah flat Neji atau flat Nara Shikamaru. Tiga pria tampan ini memang sudah menganggap satu sama lain adalah saudara.

Neji menyalakan televisi. Acara malam ini adalah berita. Pemuda bersurai panjang itu mengambil sebatang kertas berisi tembakau itu dari kotak. Lalu diampitkan pada belah bibir. Korek api yang mengeluarkan api langsung dijilatkan apinya pada ujung rokok hingga menyala.

"Bagi aku satu!" pinta Sasuke, dengan santai.

Neji melempar sekotak rokok bermerk terkenal itu beserta koreknya untuk Sasuke. Jangan remehkan mantan kapten bisbol saat dulu SMA, ya. Tentu saja Sasuke dengan santai menangkap rokok itu dengan satu tangan.

Terlampir di televisi bahwa sebuah truk mengalami kecelakaan yang hebat. Pengemudinya mendapat luka-luka yang sangat mengerikan—bahkan kepalanya pecah. Menurut keterangan polisi, sang sopir mengantuk dan menabrak tiang listrik.

"Kurasa aku mengenali truk itu... ah! Truk itu yang menabrak ibu dan dua saudara Naruto dan Kyuubi!" pekik Sasuke sembari menghisap batang rokok yang menyala itu.

"Mengerikan." Komentar Neji. "Mungkin itu karma."

Naruto dan Kyuubi mendesalkan kepala pada kaki Sasuke. Mengeong, meminta makan.

"Menurutmu, makanan kucing itu apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan menaruh sebatang rokok pada belah bibir.

Neji mencabut rokok dari bibir lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut dan hidung, "Mungkin _ramen_? Atau burger?" candanya. Tertawa geli sembari mengeluarkan asap rokok dari hidung dan mulut.

"Sial, yang benar saja?!" ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu bukan! Lebih praktis saja, mungkin kau bisa membelinya di minimarket!"

"Kau punya susu segar?" tanya Sasuke sembari

"Sepertinya ada. Tunggu sebentar." Neji berdiri dan beranjak menuju kulkas. Sebotol susu berwarna putih tulang muncul dari lemari pendingin.

"Tuangkan ke dalam piring!" perintah Sasuke sembari berbaring santai di sofa.

"Sial! Ini kucing-kucingmu!" protes Neji.

"Tolong." Tambah Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan dan menyindir. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya berbaring sebentar untuk memejamkan mata.

"Keparat!" umpat Neji sembari mengambil piring cekung. Kucing-kucing itu lalu mendesal-desal pada kedua kaki Neji, "Sasuke! Kucing-kucingmu merepotkan!"

"Kau menjadi mirip Shika." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak jelas karena sudah setengah tidur.

"Cih!"

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sasuke tidak lagi menyuruh Neji untuk memberi dua anak kucing itu makan atau minum. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah, bagaimana cara agar kedua kucing itu bisa makan dan minum dengan layak, juga melupakan masa lalu mereka yang suram. Perlahan sifat keras Sasuke melunak berkat dua anak kucing menggemaskan.

Flat bernomor 107 itu terlihat masih menyala lampunya, walau hari sudah larut. Sang pemilik asli masih sibuk bergelut dengan pekerjaan di kantor nun jauh, sementara sang penumpang sedang santai menonton televisi sembari bermain dengan anak kucing.

Senyum tipis Sasuke terus memancar saat dirinya asyik memainkan Naruto menggunakan tali yang diikatkan pada lidi. Kucing kuning itu terus melompat-lompat, mengikuti kemana tali itu berlari. Sesekali Naruto terjungkal dengan lucu. Sementara Kyuubi asyik tidur di ranjang kecilnya.

Tangan besar Sasuke membelai kepala kecil Naruto dengan lembut. Mendengar dengkuran senang khas kucing. "Aku kesepian, Naru. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan. Apakah aku harus menumpang di sini terus?"

"_Bodoh!" _

Sasuke terlonjak kaget. _Tadi itu suara siapa?_

"_Berubahlah, Sasuke! Jangan mengecewakan kedua orang tuamu!" _

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan horor. _Astaga! Kucing itu berbicara!_ Sasuke beringsut menjauh. Tatapan kucing itu seolah mengintimidasi. Yang lebih membuat Sasuke mengalami tremor karena ketakutan adalah, perlahan kucing itu berubah menjadi sesosok manusia rupawan yang... telanjang.

Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak ketakutan.

"Ssshh! Tenanglah!" teriak Naruto.

Perlahan ketakutan Sasuke mereda. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Naruto itu sangatlah manis dan... seksi. Surai pirang yang menyala lembut. Wajahnya sempurna—dengan tiga garis di pipi seperti kumis kucing. Matanya bagai bintang timur, iris biru safir yang cerah. Lehernya jenjang dan bersih. Warna kulitnya tan eksotis. Tubuhnya mungil berisi. Perutnya sedikit _sixpack_. Paha dan bokongnya _bohay_. Dan daerah selangkangan... tertutupi paha.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" teriak Naruto _sewot_ sembari menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Ketakutan karena tatapan nafsu Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya duduk rileks sembari berdehem untuk membersihkan kerongkongan, "Jadi, apa yang menyebabkanmu berubah menjadi sosok manusia?"

"Sebenarnya Kak Kyuubi dan aku ini adalah seorang dewa. Bahkan Ibuku Kushina, Ino, dan Kak Deidara yang mati juga adalah dewa. Kami adalah dewa yang sedang menyamar menjadi makhluk hidup." Jelas Naruto lirih. Namun tatapannya menajam, "Dasar truk sialan! Sudah menabrak keluargaku, namun tidak mau bertanggung jawab! Rasakan pembalasanku!"

"Jadi... yang menyebabkan truk itu celaka adalah kau?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini dewa! Aku bisa melakukan apa saja!" ucap Naruto angkuh. Lalu wajahnya menggelap dan mendekati Sasuke, "Dan... dengan mudahnya aku bisa membunuhmu juga!"

"Memangnya apa salahku?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Kau mengecewakan kedua orang tuamu! Dan berhentilah bersikap buruk! Aku tahu, pada awalnya kau tidak berniat untuk menolong keluargaku, bukan?"

"Heee? Dewa macam apa kau ini? Membalas dendam? Setahuku, dewa adalah sosok yang baik."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau berdoa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pelan. Tatapannya lurus dan tajam namun tetap terlihat santai. "Bukannya selama ini yang kau kerjakan adalah minum-minuman dan berjudi saja?"

"_Urusai_, Dobe!"

"_NANI_?! Oii! Aku ini dewa! Tidakkah kau mengerti?!"

"Cih! Diamlah atau aku akan memperkosamu!" dengan santai Sasuke mengambil sebuah kemeja dan jeans di lemari, lalu melemparnya pada Naruto, "Pakailah! Kau tidak boleh bertelanjang seperti itu."

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan terbengong.

"Cih!" umpat Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai biru dongker itu lalu memakaikan kemeja tersebut pada tubuh Naruto. Memekik tersiksa saat tangan besarnya tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit lembut milik Naruto. Sebenarnya sudah daritadi Sasuke menahan nafsu untuk tidak menindih pemuda manis yang mengaku sebagai dewa itu. _Tunggu... kenapa Sasuke jadi "_melenceng"_?_

"Terima kasih." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Aku pul... eh? Siapa _dia_?"

Sontak Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu. Mendadak Sasuke lupa cara bernapas.

"A-aku teman Sasuke. Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naru. _Yoroshiku dattebayo_!" Ujar Naruto, temberang.

"Teman? Yang kutahu, Sasuke tidak mempunyai teman selain Shikamaru dan aku." Gumam Neji datar.

"Tidak sopan!" geram Sasuke santai.

"K-kami teman pena. Kami saling mengenal melalui akun jejaring sosial. Err... kalau tidak salah, kau itu Hyuuga Neji, ya?"

Neji hanya mengangguk. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan sepatu dan jas kerja.

"Naru tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal di kota ini. Bisakah kau membagi flatmu lagi, Neji?" gumam Sasuke santai.

Neji mendengus kesal sembari memejamkan mata, "Kau pikir flatku ini tempat panti asuhan, huh?" pemuda itu lalu menghela napas lelah, "Baik, baik. Kau boleh tinggal Uzumaki-_san_."

"Panggil Naru saja." Potong Naruto dengan senyuman manis.

Neji terbelalak. Baru menyadari wajah Naruto yang ayu, "O-oke."

Entah kenapa dada Sasuke terasa bergemuruh. Panas. Debaran emosinya meluap-luap layaknya lautan lava.

.

.

.

Sudah tujuh hari Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke dan Neji dalam wujud manusia. Sementara Kyuubi masih dalam bentuk kucing. Yang membuat Sasuke geram adalah Neji yang mulai terlihat tertarik pada Naruto. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti akan perasaannya ini. _Apakah dirinya menyukai Naruto?_

Neji masih di kantor. Sasuke asyik dengan koran. Tidak, sebenarnya Sasuke mengintip Naruto yang sedang mengelap meja dari balik koran. Tubuh mungil yang dibalut kaos tipis pas badan. Belum lagi sekarang Naruto memakai celemek berwarna pink. Sasuke terlihat sangat menikmati itu. Terutama kurva bokong yang sempurna itu.

Mendadak Naruto terbatuk keras. Mulutnya ditutupi tangan. Yang membuat Sasuke panik adalah cairan berwarna merah pekat muncul dari buku-buku jari Naruto.

Sasuke terbelalak saat tubuh mungil itu hendak terhuyun jatuh. Koran di tangan segera dilempar dan dengan cepat dirinya menahan tubuh mungil itu.

"Naruto! Kau kenapa?!"

Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Kedua matanya sayu. Saat tangan Naruto membuka, darah menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum hampa, "Betapa cerobohnya aku. Aku lupa kalau dewa berubah menjadi manusia... akan begini jadinya. Hidupku tinggal beberapa jam atau bahkan beberapa menit lagi."

"Ap-EH? Jangan bercanda, Naruto!"

"Jadilah anak yang baik, Sasuke! Pulanglah! Aku yakin orangtuamu menunggumu."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kau melakukan ini hanya agar aku menikah dengan gadis-gadis keparat itu 'kan?!"

Naruto masih terdiam dengan mata yang sayu dan darah yang keluar dari hidung juga mulut.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa aku mencintaimu, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum hambar, "Kita tidak bisa bersatu, Sasuke." Tangan berwarna madu itu membelai pipi putih susu milik Sasuke, "Berdoalah agar kita bisa bertemu kembali di kehidupan yang selanjutnya! Aku... mencintaimu!"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh lemah Naruto. Memeluknya bagai memeluk sebuah manekin yang rapuh. Menghirup baik-baik aroma citrus yang entah kenapa menjadi favorit Sasuke sekarang. Menyentuh kelembutan kulit Naruto... mengusap surai pirang tersebut yang bagai sutra... dan mengecup bibir tipis yang manis itu hingga Sasuke merasakan suhu yang hangat itu berubah menjadi dingin.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan tawa renyah, "Jangan tidur, Sayang! Bagunlah, _Dobe_!" air mata Sasuke tidak bisa dibendung kembali. Jatuh pada wajah yang terpejam damai.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengingat pesan terakhir Naruto. Dirinya akhirnya pulang bersama Kyuubi di tangannya. Masih teringat dalam benaknya raut Neji yang kebingungan. Akan keputusan Sasuke yang mendadak. Juga Naruto yang mendadak pergi tanpa pamit. Sasuke temberang, bahwa Naruto harus buru-buru pulang.

Suasana rumah tidak berubah. Selalu membuat Sasuke merasa kerasan. Sasuke pikir, kedua orangtuanya akan benar-benar marah, namun mereka menyambut baik kedatangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menerimanya sekarang."

Saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, pasangan Uchiha tersebut kaget.

"Apa kau bercanda, Sasuke? Seminggu kabur dari rumah dan pulang dengan mengatakan bahwa kau setuju untuk menikah? Itu konyol." Komentar Itachi yang baru saja datang dari kantor.

"Inilah yang kukatakan sekarang. Apa aku salah?"

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Kebetulan sekali, Keluarga Namikaze akan datang nanti malam untuk membicarakan bisnis. Mungkin... kita bisa membicarakan ini."

"_Ha'i, Kaa-san_."

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam. Mobil berwarna putih melaju memasuki halaman istana Uchiha. Sasuke dan keluarganya sudah siap menyambut keluarga dalam mobil putih mewah tersebut. Pasangan Namikaze keluar dan saling bersalaman dengan keluarga Sasuke. Namun saat pintu belakang mobil terbuka... mendadak kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak.

Sesosok gadis bersurai pirang panjang indah muncul. Kulitnya berwarna madu yang lembut. Bibir mengkilap berwarna pink dan riasan yang sederhana. Dan tidak lupa... kedua iris mata berwarna biru safir yang indah. Seperti... Naruto.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-_san_!" ucap gadis tersebut sopan. Suaranya lembut dan hangat.

Kedua keluarga tersebut lalu pindah menuju ruang tamu. Berbincang santai.

"O iya, ini anak kami Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto memperkenalkan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Whoa! Jadi ini si Tampan itu?" ujar Namikaze Minato.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Sasuke sesopan mungkin.

"Dan ini adalah putri kami, Namikaze Naruko." Ujar Minato.

Naruko membungkuk sopan sembari tersenyum anggun.

_Apakah ini takdir?_ Ah, tidak tahu. Yang penting kini Sasuke akan memulai hidup baru. Karena dewa kucing bernama Naruto, hidup Sasuke menjadi lebih baik. Sesuai apa yang Naruto inginkan. Naruto yang kini benar-benar menjadi dewa di surga.

END

* * *

><p>JELEK BANGEEEETTT TwT<p>

Abis udah sumpek. Ngetik 2 fic dengan marathon TwT

ini adalah ide yang datang dari mimpi saya! :D benar-benar jelas sehingga saya langsung menulisnya XD

tertanda

Mizuki Rae Sichi 15 September 2014


End file.
